Power Rangers Elemental Force
by Star AJT 84
Summary: Zordon's son, Zameron, is following his father's footsteps and recruited 4 extraordinary teenagers and infused them with powers of the elements; Fire, Earth, Air, & Water.
1. Default Chapter

Power Rangers; Elemental Force 

By A. Jonathan Taylor

Ch. 1: The Team's First Battle

This world is the world of Earth 5, a planet that is much like the earth, everything is similar to the first Earth that all people are familiar with, except for a few minor changes in geography. The year is 5001 A.D. (to regular Earth time), the dawn of a new millennium on this new planet, where a colony from the first Earth is living to thrive.

People tell stories of legendary warriors called the Power Rangers; a superhuman fighting force with access to a universe of power, at time of great need, they can summon colossal assault vehicles, known as Zords. Everyone knew that the identities of these great heroes are once a guarded secret, on many other worlds that tradition continues. They saved their worlds countless times.

Regardless of all things, no matter how much evil is destroyed, a new and stronger one is always born to take its place. Earth 5 is supposed to be a place of great peace, away from all this chaos.

On this world, the number of different species is billions compared to what Earth had in their early 21st century. The planet's peace between nature and technology is well balanced, the creatures of nature (animals) and the social creatures (people) respect what they each have with one another and their ways of life.

In a small museum... two young girls are having a walk through the museum to check out the history of the known Power Rangers, their names are Maylu Lilly & Sakura Star.

Maylu is a young brunette with long flowing hair, an athletic body, soft skin, and strong muscles; she keeps up her good looks and the health to try to get away with it, and at best try to get at least one boyfriend. Her friend, Sakura, is a young blonde also with long flowing hair, and her body's mostly like Maylu's. She prefers to be like this naturally.

While they're looking at the Time Force class of the Power Rangers, Maylu said about the Chrono Morphers, "That's really cool!" Sakura sighed, "I kind of like Lucas." Maylu just waved at her, "You're such a flirt! You think all men are like that!" Sakura laughed, "And you don't? You're the loneliest between us."

An annoying laughter was heard in the background, that laughter belongs to one by the name of Li Oki! He's been considered an idiotic but cool beefcake to most women, but to Maylu, he's only just a real jerk. Hot-blooded, hotheaded, and just hot is how one would describe this crimson-haired jerk!

Maylu yelled, "You've ruined my friend's moment, Li!" Li mocked them, "Oh, why should I even bother? I just came by to look at the girl Rangers' history. But when I heard about you two going to the past on the original Earth, I came to enjoy that silly little joke, you silly little geese; you and Lucas, the Blue Time Force Ranger? That will be a trip to the past."

Li laughed some more before leaving. Only to get a fist to be smashed onto his head! That fist belonged to another young man by the name of Will Gaia. Unlike Li, he's cool-headed, cool-blooded, and just plain cool. He dyed some of his hair a dark green about 10 years ago. To some women, he's much better than Li. But his problem is that he has no experience with women whatsoever.

Will asked, "Was that supposed to be anywhere funny, Li?" Li shouted, "Picking on those two seem like a chance to get a laugh out of it." Will & Li have been arguing with each other since kindergarten and never let up.

Maylu mocked Li, "Well, if you think it's funny, Li, why don't you pick on other girls?" Li joked, "Me? Pick on other girls? No way!" Sakura asked him, "You really hate the opposite gender do you?" Before Li could answer, he noticed something odd in the museum.

Li asked them, "Hey, aren't Cyclo-Bots supposed to be brown with gold heads and have one large eye?" Before any of them could argue with them, Will looked at the statues and said, "You're right... for once. These can't be Cyclo-Bots, they're more likely humanoids with some animal implants." Maylu studied them, "I don't know any creatures with these features!" Sakura said, "Unbelievable, first Li uses his head and now these strange wax figures take place in front of all the Cyclo-Bots."

Li felt the dinosaur-like scales on one figure and began to freak, "Maybe it's because they're not made of wax; they all feel real."

Li's suspicions just turned out to be right! The supposed wax figures that were in front of the Cyclo-Bots moved and tried to attack them!

Li tried a lot to hold out against the minotaur-like humanoids and tyrannosaurus humanoids! As the T-Rex humanoid tried to take a bite out of him, Li leaned back and dodged the move as the creature took a bite on one of its comrades! Li sarcastically said, "Sorry Rex, but dinner's canceled!" as he jumped onto its shoulders and poked its eyes out, causing it to blindly stumble over the edge of a balcony and crash hopelessly, horribly, and harmfully onto the ground below! Li grabbed onto a railing of the balcony just in time to get back to the floor.

Will took care of the two massive black bear/Goliath beetle humanoids! Every blow from the claw was met with a block from Will's hands! Some hits missed Will by an inch; the blows are strong enough to puncture steel, as they were displayed on the floor!

Sakura has her hands full when it came to facing a pterodactyl/red-tailed hawk humanoid! It can fly while she couldn't! Another humanoid freak came flying towards her, a lunar moth/black widow spider creep! She thought of something; a flying bird monster behind her and a gross bug monster in front of her, she ducked and they crashed into each other! Her plan worked!

Sakura ran to Will's aid, using a ballerina style jump kick in the back of the neck of one of these humanoids! Surprisingly, she struck a pressure point, causing the creature she struck to faint! Seeing how she did it, the other creature was distracted from attacking Will, who took the chance to use its own claws to stab into its chest, miraculously killing it! Sakura helped him use that claw to cut off the head of the other one!

Maylu is dealing with a shrimp-faced humanoid and a creature that appears to be 60 percent great white shark and 40 percent human! Maylu said something that may distract them, "I'm going out on a limb here, but it looks like you two need water really badly." The phrase worked, the creatures forgot that they have gills and they need to go underwater. Maylu seized this chance to get away!

As she got to a fire hose, she turned it on and soaked the two fierce-looking creatures up real good! She came close to them both and gave them both a good double kick in the butts, sending them straight into two giant functioning superconductors, electrocuting them both! Maylu laughed it out at them, "Try that next time! It's a real shocker!"

As Li, Will, Sakura, & Maylu regrouped... Li said, "I took on a minotaur and a T-rex man!" Will said at him, "I defended myself really well against the beetle/bear monsters!" Sakura added in, "I rescued you and helped you out to defeat them, after taking care of Mr. Bug and Birdbrain." Maylu joined the argument by saying, "Sharky and Shrimp Lips didn't stand against me!"

The T-Rex monster still has enough strength to try to finish them off! The red-tailed hawk/pterodactyl creature ate an organ from the winged bug creature ally it recently killed! As the heroic four looked in the direction of the sounds, Li said, "I thought I finished that jerk off." Sakura added, "Oh, man! And I thought monsters eating the hearts of people was sick!"

The two monsters leapt onto the balcony without smashing it! Will said, "These two don't give up!" Sakura thought of something, "Li and Maylu, take on Lizard, Will, you and I will take on Tweety!" Maylu shrieked, "What? Me team up with that jerk?" Li countered, "You just gonna have to trust me!"

The four did as they were told!

The T-Rex man lost its foot by Li tripping it with his leg! Maylu took on the dinosaur-man with the fire hose, wrapping it around the monster's neck and choking it! Li shouted, "Hold it on there! I'm gonna help ya!" Maylu struggled as Li grunted... finally, the creature lost its breath and died to choking!

Sakura and Will took the winged creature by the wings, disabling it from flying! Maylu and Li charged in to help them too with a fire hose! Maylu said, "If you liked your friend's heart, than you're going to take a nice long drink!" She shoved the hose into the beak of the creature and turned the water on! The water swelled up in its body! Feeling less and less flapping, Will & Sakura let go off the wings. The creature choked to death from the drink.

Suddenly, the fallen monsters vanished into thin air in a flash of four colors!

Maylu said, "I don't like the looks of this." Li asked, "What do you mean, Maylu?" Maylu answered, "Those monsters were as real as you and I." Sakura followed, "They were here for a purpose." Will said, "So whatever they were they were obviously some villain's lab experiments or something?" Maylu nodded, "Exactly."

Li looked around them and said, "Well, um–– Maylu." Maylu asked, "Yes, you jerk?" Li (not being a jerk) answered, "What about the mess those guys and we made? How are we going to explain _this_ to the witnesses?"

Maylu & Sakura looked around, there are those who witnessed the action, and there's a huge mess in the museum! Maylu looked at her shirt and found it wet, making her bra _more_ visible! Luckily (if that's what you'd call it), so were the clothes of the others! Maylu & Sakura screamed at the top of their lungs as they slapped Li in both cheeks!

Suddenly, Li felt the ground shake! He recovered from the slaps and yelled out, "Earthquake!" Li was right, Will shouted, "3.6 maximum!" The girls grabbed onto Will's body, while Li fell to the ground, knocking him out cold, there was Li Oki... out like a light!

Suddenly, during the earthquake, a bright light filled their vision! In Li's unconscious mind, Li saw many red-colored animals emerging from a sun-like object in front of him pass him by! He looked behind him and saw them all explode and the fragments into his body!

The others had the same experience as Li; only Will saw green-colored animals emerging from a forest beneath him, and Sakura saw yellow-colored animals emerging from a storm above her, and Maylu saw blue-colored animals emerging from an ocean around her! These animals also exploded and their fragments merged with those who saw them!

In the real world, as the earthquake ended... Sakura held onto Will tightly through her comatose and Maylu fell from her grasp and landed onto Li, where their lips connected.

They each woke up in a hospital, one by one. Li woke up with a huge growl-like yawn; which woke up the other three easily! Li asked, "What day is it?" Sakura looked at her wristwatch and said, "5 A.M., Friday."

The doctors came around, showing a clean bill of health, meaning that they can go home or do whatever they feel like.

Funny thing to Li is, his function of feeling is amazingly amplified! Before he could even pull a joke, he felt that it would be wrong. After each recent hard workout at the neighborhood gym that morning, he felt like long naps.

Will came by to argue with Li, "So, what are you dreaming? A good joke to think of?" Li woke up with an odd 'roar' for a yawn! Li said, "Would you please be quiet, Will. I'm not in the mood for any fights." Pulling him by the ear, Will dragged Li to a balcony!

Li complained, "Will, please... I don't feel like joking, I feel like sleeping." Will smirked as he pushed Li over the edge! Li's eyes fully opened at the moment he noticed he's falling! Li felt an instinct take over as he twisted his back harmlessly and landed on one foot, right side-up! Li glared at Will shouting, "What in all the Hells did you do that for?"

The women applauded for Li's performance! "Great acrobatics, Li!" "Wonderful!" "What flexibility!"

Li realized what just happened! He said, "I landed on my feet, like a cat... or perhaps... a lion."

Sakura's voice filled the air, "WHAT? You mean to say you ate a bug sometime this morning, when?" Li looked at a surprised Sakura and an upset Maylu.

Li came over to them to ask, "Maylu, what's wrong?" Maylu meekly answered, "I found myself swallowing a fly while having a drink of water. What's worse is the fact I thought it tasted like a watermelon."

Will was shocked, "Hey, since when were you such a nice guy?" Li answered, "After that experience on that afternoon yesterday, I never felt so different in my life, until now." Sakura pinched Li's cheek hard and smiled, "What a good guy!"

Li asked, "Have you experienced anything weird this morning?" Then he listed what he's experienced, "I fell asleep after my workouts, I can't seem to get enough sleep, I'm suddenly an acrobat, and I've found myself munching on raw meat!"

Will listed what he's experienced, "I feel like moving more often, I can't seem to get tired, I'm suddenly an enduring runner, and I'm literally eating grass!"

Sakura listed what she's experienced, "I feel light on my feet, I can't seem feel like staying on the ground, I'm suddenly a better dancer than before, and I've found myself gulping down flour!"

Maylu listed what she's experienced, "I feel more emotional than usual, I can't seem to get any bad grades like I used to, I'm suddenly an excellent swimmer, and I've found myself munching on fish!"

Li mentioned, "Did I mention that I didn't feel like pulling jokes on anybody?" Maylu joked, "That's a first."

Will asked, "Who's up for bowling?" Everyone agreed, Li's bowling ball went into a strike perfectly, but before that was an athletic spring-propelled vortex jump!

Will gawked, "You did become an acrobat!"

Li freaked some more, "I need something to drink!"

As Li was drinking, only the others noticed what he was drinking! Will started, "Your usual drink _on such a scorching hot day_?"

Li didn't understand until he looked at his drink: an extra-hot coffee! "WHAT? And I thought that this was warm water with an odd flavor!" After more freaking, he passed out! Will commented, "Wow, and I've known Li for years and I never thought I'd see the day he'd be like a normal person."

Maylu felt worried, "Maybe there's something wrong with us."

Suddenly, another earthquake came along! Li got shaken back into his senses when he felt this, "We should get out of here!" Will said, "I'm running north! You head south! Sakura, go east! Maylu head west!" Sakura whined, "I don't want to leave!" Maylu said, "Good-bye, old friend!"

As they each got separated from each other in separate directions... Li felt his blood boil! Li looked on the top of his right forearm and found a red triangle and other magical symbols and such! Suddenly he felt and heard his bones crunching and his flesh stretching! He felt himself on the head and felt what felt just like fox ears! Nervously and slowly, as soon as the earthquake was over, he looked at his reflection in the water; he is no longer a normal human!

His human ears repositioned and reshaped into 100 percent fox-like ears (bigger than an ordinary fox's)! His complexion and skin tone is not normal anymore; it's more orange than his usual Caucasian! His hair is now not only longer than before but the color is now lava red and lightning white tipped! He felt his muscles; they're firmer beyond normal! His legs have become covered in thick red hair! His nails are now charcoal black! His eyes' irises have gone rose red! Another extraordinary thing is that he has a white-tipped red-haired tail like a fox too!

He nervously looked at his clothing; it glowed right and than a bright white! As the glow stopped, he reopened his eyes to see that he's now got huge metal shoulder pads of gold and iron, a few leather belts holding things together, he's got no shirt, red denim shorts, and no shoes! He has found a fire opal wristband on his left wrist! On the belt around his waist he's discovered a sheathed Japanese sword from the Medieval Age on Earth!

Li asked himself, "What the heck is going on here?" He felt his ears shake, he heard someone coming! He jumped onto the creature and found out it was really his comrade Will: only he is transformed too!

Will's human ears have recently repositioned and reshaped into 100 percent wolf-like ears (bigger than an ordinary wolf's)! His complexion and skin tone is not normal anymore; it's browner than his usual Caucasian! His hair is now not only longer than before but the color is now a _real_ grass green! His muscles are firmer beyond normal! His legs have become covered in thick green fur! His nails are now gold-colored! His eyes' irises have gone pine green! Another extraordinary thing is that he has a gray-colored tail like a wolf too!

His clothing has changed too; he's now got huge metal shoulder pads, a few leather belts holding things together, he's got no shirt either, green denim shorts, and no shoes! A quartz wristband is on his left wrist! On the belt around his waist is a war hammer with a pentacle!

Will glared at Li, "Get off of me!" Li reacted, "Listen, something is wrong with us! Somebody must've injected us with these animal genes and other items!"

Will replied, "I figured that too. Imagine how'd the girls would react."

Immediately, Li leaped from tree to tree, looking for Sakura & Maylu! Down on the ground, Will was swiftly following on foot!

Li called out, "Maylu, Sakura!" Both voices responded, "Down here!"

Li landed beside them both, while Will came by after him! They both noticed the girls are covering themselves within bushes! Li caringly asked, "Have you gone indecent?" Sakura looked at Li's pecks and blushed! Maylu, however, just said, "Sort of!" She pushed the transformed Sakura out of the bushes first so Li and Will can look at her to see what's wrong!

Sakura's human ears have recently reshaped into 100 percent elf-like ears! Her complexion and skin tone is still normal! Her hair is now not only longer than before but the color is now a sun yellow color! Her legs and muscles still seem the same! Her nails are now gold-colored! Her eyes' irises have gone a golden yellow color! Another extraordinary thing is that she has a pair of rainbow-colored butterfly wings on her back!

Her clothing has changed too; she's clad in a yellow 2-piece silk bikini with straps connecting the pieces together with the thick gloves and the garter-length boots (think Kazemon)! Over her eyes and ears is what appears to be a Virtual Reality headset with butterfly wings over the earpieces! A topaz choker hangs around her neck! On the garter belt her right leg is a quiver of arrows and a bow!

Wanting revenge, Sakura pulled out Maylu, who predictably transformed too!

Maylu's human ears have recently reshaped into 100 percent elf-like ears too, only this time they're web-like and triple-pronged! Her complexion and skin tone is still normal! Her hair is now not only longer than before but the color is now a crayon blue! Her muscles and legs still seem the same! Her nails are now silver-colored! Her eyes' irises have gone a sea blue color! Another extraordinary thing is that she a pair of long ribbon-like antennae on her head that swirl around her body!

Her clothing has changed too; she's clad in a blue 2-piece spandex bikini with straps connecting the pieces together! The garter-length boots shape her legs! Most of the back of her hair is now placed in a long ponytail like a whale's tail. An aquamarine choker hangs around her neck! On the garter belt her left leg is collapsible trident!

Li wanted to laugh, but felt his function of feeling has touched his compassion for others, "I guess we're all in the same boat now." Maylu noticed he's being nicer, so she smiled. Will asked the possibly most important question, "What's going to happen next? I can't take it anymore!"

To be conitued...


	2. Zameron

Power Rangers; Elemental Force 

Ch. 2: The Introduction to Zameron

Last time, four teenagers faced off with 8 freakish humanoid creatures and defeated them, now today, they've discovered that they now transformed into freaks as well!

Li wondered, "What's going to happen to us next? Is this what happens when we slay creatures like those freaks from yesterday?" Sakura said, "I don't know, I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation for all this."

Suddenly, the red symbol mark on Li's right shoulder began to glow, followed by green marks on Will's left shoulder, yellow marks on Sakura's left thigh, and blue marks on Maylu's right thigh!

"Come to me, my new friends," said a strong and bold masculine voice from inside each of their heads, "The power to defend all is in your souls. Teleport now."

They touched the center-points of their newfound marks and each glowed and changed into colored balls of light (Li was more like a red fireball, Will was more like a green mud ball, Sakura was more like a yellow ball of lightning, and Maylu was more like a glowing blue ball of water) and flew into the air and towards one of the three moons of their planet (their forms of teleportation). They landed in a dark chamber that appears to be like a starry night. They changed back to 'normal' (they're still changed into strange humanoid creature in forms).

Maylu said, "This couldn't possibly be a dream now could it?" Sakura smiled, "This place is beautiful!" Will asked, "Does anybody know where we are?" Li said, "Where could possible 'where we are' is? And what is it?"

Sakura hands searched for a control panel, as if she commanded it by her very thoughts, rectangular neon green one appeared in her hands like a hologram. "Cool. I was looking for a control panel, and suddenly this appeared!" Li asked, "Do you think the answer could be in these controls?" Sakura smiled, "I think so."

"No! Stop, will ya?" said another voice from out of nowhere! The four teenagers turned to look upon whoever it is, it is a small red humanoid robot with a golden thunderbolt on its chest, a badge-like pack on its back, and has a golden flying saucer-like head (that's right, an Alpha unit)!

Li was amazed, "Isn't that one of the robots we saw on display the day we were attacked?" Will said, "Yeah, but this fully-sentient multifunctional automaton is nothing like the other Alphas that assisted the Power Rangers in past history. For instance, look at that left forearm; it's a lot thicker than the others'." The others observed, Will was right!

Suddenly, two more automatons appeared from out of the darkness. The first one is like the Alpha unit, but is yellow colored and has arms and legs like coils and has a head like a cannon of a tank (but with no barrel). And the second one is like the first automaton before the yellow one, but this one is blue and has small yet thick angelic wings and its head is like a jet pilot's helmet.

Maylu said, "I've never seen or heard of those two before."

The voice that called to them and teleported them to his location spoke in a normal verbal speech from behind them, "Welcome, former humans."

Everyone looked behind themselves; a young-looking man with long flowing white hair and gleaming white armor covering most of his strong body is sitting in a chair right behind them. Standing about 6 feet high, he has a face more striking than handsome, with bright blue eyes. Maylu was amazed, "He's kind of cute." Sakura lets go of the neon panel and asked the warrior, "Who are you, or what are you?"

The warrior spoke, "I am Zameron, son of Zordon, prince of Eltar." The Alpha unit then spoke, "My name is Alpha 25." The yellow one spoke next, "Beta 25 is the name, inventing is my game." The blue one spoke with a female voice, "And I am Gamma 25. We are the latest and greatest of the whole line of those in assisting the protectors of the universe, those who you know as the Power Rangers. We are the most trusted assistants of Zameron as well."

Maylu said, "Okay, now I'm confused."

Zameron simply said, "Your planet is under attack and you four are the only ones who can save it."

Alpha seriously said, "In other words, an evil force has arrived since yesterday and he's recruiting you as the latest Power Rangers."

Li was shocked, "What? Us? Power Rangers? Get real!" Maylu interjected, "I think he already is." Sakura reminded Li, "It's our duty, and he's chosen us." Will stomped on Li's foot (who fell to the floor in pain), "I can't work with that hothead, but I'll be glad to work with you two."

Gamma asked, "Have you ever wondered about how any of you were able to do the impossible things you never imagined doing lately?" The new Rangers-to-be slowly nodded. Beta said, "We've injected each of you in certain areas with element-based animals empowered by both Zameron and you." Alpha stood his ground and sternly said, "Those mystical symbols on your upper arms and inner thighs are also the injection marks, right after you've been flash-injected they left symbolic circle marks with the elemental magic triangle in the center."

Sakura asked, "How were we able to teleport to this location? What is this evil?"

Zameron stood up, "Close your physical eyes and open your minds; you are able to view what you each need to know."

The teens complied, then in their heads they saw someone similar to Zameron, but this one seems almost the opposite; a young-looking woman with long flowing black hair and an aura of darkness over her black armor which is almost scantily cladding her well-figured body. Standing less than 6 feet high, she has a face more cute than beautiful, with dark red eyes.

Zameron though-spoke to them again, "This is Rhea, a powerful sorceress and princess of a galaxy far away bent on taking over the universe. Thirteen thousand years ago, she was imprisoned into a small, enchanted jar. Fearing that she may return I placed myself in suspended animation in a similar jar, which hanged around the neck of the most trustworthy of my people on Eltar. Last week, when the tomb of that very servant opened and so did the jar I was in, that was the moment I knew she and her henchmen have escaped."

As they opened their eyes toward Zameron, Alpha said to the rangers-to-be, "My ancestor, Alpha 2, kept watch over that Eltar servant's tomb after he died. Recently just last week, one of your people's explorers disturbed her jar on a planet closest to Earth 5."

Sakura thought about it and said to everyone, "I do happen to recall an Earth 5-Proteus landing sometime last week. Could it be that their sonic excavation construction squad accidentally uncovered and unlocked that prison?" Beta said, "Not 'could it be that'; it's the latter of your sentence." Alpha said, "The crew of that spacecraft are now imprisoned by her henchmen and those fiends will do anything to make their princess the queen of the universe."

Li sighed, "You guys are awfully serious about this. Don't we morph?" Zameron said, "Not yet."

In unison, the teens shouted, "WHAT?"

Zameron explained, "You still have to prove yourselves worthy of such an honor; by respecting each other, forgetting your differences, and working together as a team. If you four can do so, then you will receive the power to morph in your suits."

Li asks, "What about the forms we're in? What are they for? Are they permanent?" Zameron slyly says to them, "Of course not, you can certainly change back to normal humans on your own. Just think yourselves as normal humans."

They Rangers-to-be did so and ZAP! They're normal humans in normal clothes again! Will asks, "What happened to our marks? They've faded into a fainter skin tone." Zameron answered, "Unfortunately, you will carry those marks for the rest of your lives."

Li finally blows up (figure of speech), "You're unbelievable!" Maylu laughs at him, he reacts, "What are you laughing at?" Maylu said between laughs and giggles, "Your fox ears have returned!" Li felt his fox ears and screamed, then shrieked at Zameron as his tail of a fox emerged, "ZAMERON, YOU DIRTY ROTTEN YELLOW SNAKE!"

Zameron laughed a little, "I guess I forgot to mention that when you experience a mood based on the element each of you are based on, you part-take the form of an Elemental Chimera-Beast, or E.C.B.; a creature that has the genes of the animals of the element they're based on. For instance, Li, if you lose your temper or become too overconfident to its highest level, you will become a Red Fire E.C.B.; Will, if you become too independent or fast-thought, you will become a Green Earth E.C.B.; Sakura, if you ever become too calm or impractical of your actions, you will become a Yellow Air E.C.B.; and Maylu, if you became too happy as in jokingly happy or too secretive, you become a Blue Water E.C.B. There are other emotions connected to the elements you control and represent. Aside from anger, overconfidence, independence, fear of anew, calmness, recklessness, humor, and secretiveness; so be careful."

Gamma said to the Rangers-to-be, "Don't worry, there are good sides of being under these elemental states." Will asks, "How would you know, you're a robot!" Alpha responds, "We may be built, but some of us have souls as well." Beta pats Will on the back, "Don't worry, we will assist you in future battles."

Li, as his fox ears turned back into human ears, asked, "So let me get this straight; each of us represents a power of an element you gave us; including me for fire, Will for earth, Sakura for air, and Maylu for water." Zameron nodded, "Affirmative."

Gamma handed the Rangers-to-be colored neon notepads of light, "You each also have magical correspondences under each of your elements; element states, directions, winds, main elemental beings, rulership, colors, Lakota, mundane animals, mythic animals, archangels, altar tools, tarot suits, etc. Go ahead read them."

Li starts, "South for fire?" Will follows, "North for earth." Sakura notices, "East for air." And Maylu finishes, "And west for water."

Will asked, "Power Rangers, the Elemental Force generation? This is too weird, I'm out of here!" Li said, "Well, sayonara!" Li touched his left shoulder symbol and teleported out the same way he came into the chamber! Maylu sighs, "Well, no need for wrist communicators of the such." she then teleported after Li, along with the other two Rangers-to-be.

Beta sighs, "That didn't go as well as we hoped now did it?" Gamma said, "No, but they'll understand and come to their senses."

On the planet Proteus, whose landscape was like an almost endless orange-tan desert, save for a large silvery city that makes the planet like an evil giant eye gazing at the planet closest to it, Earth 5… the sorceress princess Rhea is combing her long hair, "Do I look sad? Nah!"

The inside of her main palace is a collection of old villain items from centuries past (even Finster's Monster-Omatic). The jewel on her left-hand ring glowed and revealed the four teenagers that visited Zameron, "So, my ex-boyfriend, Zameron, is following his late old man's footsteps. When will he realize that he's nothing without daddy to tutor him? Those kids are nothing but carefree losers. Sure they've defeated a few Chimera Beastmen, but they were nothing but weak babies."

Rhea got up from her throne, looked to her left and called one of her henchmen, "Alister Fang, report immediately."

Alister Fang quickly ran towards his princess, slipped on a pillow left on the ground, and nearly fell to the ground. That would have been the case if Rhea stopped his fall midair, she flipped him right-side-up on his two feet and said to him, "Please, for future references, don't ever run."

Alister Fang is just like Finster, in fact he's one of Finster's people, he's snow white colored with spiky feather-like places on his body, a curved horn on top of his nose, long elven ears, and pale white humanoid limbs. Although he's younger than Finster (proven by the shorter spike areas around the area of his mouth), he's one of the greatest scientist/magician's of his race of this time. He's dressed in black belts with golden buckles, green and violet laboratory garments.

Alister responded in a very panicked tone of voice, "Yes, my princess?" Rhea said to him, "How are those Chimera Soldiers now? The Chimera Beastmen yesterday were strong but four human teenagers proved themselves smarter than them." Alister bowed, "Well, your Excellency… I have to remodel that ancient Monster-Omatic with my own in the laboratory. Will you give me permission to have it?" Rhea answered, "Yes."

Alister Fang smiled a little as his princess magically transported the monster oven to one of the towers. Fang Alister transformed into an eagle of light and flew down to that very tower (his form of teleportation). He landed in his laboratory and changed back to his original form. He said silently to himself, "Those miserable balls of clay were useless for our armies, so much for my grandfather's magical putty. I'm glad my enchanted genetic blob is a lot more powerful; my princess will be pleased of their superiority to Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd's Putty Patrollers."

He waved his hands around the ancient machine and around his other contraption with genetic tubes around it. ZAP! The two machines merged together into one mechanical mass! Alister grinned again, as he pulled out a medallion with an old photograph of Finster inside it, looking at it, "Oh, Grandfather Finster, my loyalty to my princess will never wither, triumph or failure, I will stand beside her!"

Then he got to work on the Chimera Soldiers, "These genetically combined masterpieces will make space dust out of all who stand before us!" He held up his left hand and a blood-like sludge flowed from his palm, he molded the sludge into an egg-shaped mold. Then he breathed onto the mold, making it glow like a red light bulb. He dumped it into a tube in the new Monster-Omatic and it flowed through the fluid within the other tubes!

Out of the Deposit Tube came a glowing red orb… the orb cracked and out came about over dozens of humanoid human-sized fighters that each appeared to be each a fierce animal that tried to evolve into a human!

Rhea arrived in a blast of black light, she was pleased to see the new soldiers, as are her other henchmen, "The mighty Chimera Soldiers, they are so cute!" She went over to a Komodo dragon-like soldier, cooed, and tickled it in the belly, "Goochi-Goochi-Ku!" The reptilian soldier was pleased about it. Fang Alister said to her, "The Chimera Soldiers are ready to make the people on the planet closest us yours, my princess." Rhea regained herself, "Go to Earth 5, my soldiers!"

A praying mantis-like one made a slash-like motion with its arm, opened a portal to Earth 5, and charged into it, followed by his comrades!

Back on Earth 5, Li sat under a tree, relaxing. Li said to himself, "Man, that Zameron was a nut. Bringing me and those three all up there for nothing." As he was about to doze off… he saw several girls running away from something. "What's with them?" Suddenly, he felt his heightened concern for others go active again. He went to them and asked, "What's wrong?"

The girl said, "A humanoid lion is attacking in the park." Li said, "Get out of here, quickly!" The girls complied.

Li sighed, "How does that metamorphosis go?" He decided to make a guess and go with it.

Li's part-animal morphing sequence

Li stood in the middle of an ocean of fire! "**Fire Elemental Power**!"

Li exploded into a humanoid figure of red fire! Flame came erupting from around him and within! As the flames calmed down… he became his Fire Elemental Chimera-Beast form. He positioned herself in a fire-based kata, with a beautiful display of fireworks popping in the background!

End sequence

Fire Elemental charged for the woods, using his nose to locate the humanoid lion. Zameron thought-spoke to him, "I see you're deciding to use your Fire Elemental Chimera-Beast form to battle in minimal stakes." Fire Elemental said in telepathy to Zameron, "Once I find out how to stop this, I'm going to fight my way to get my Fire Power Morpher, or whatever you call it."

He found his target, but not just the lion soldier, a whole bunch of different Chimera Soldiers! Fire grinned, "These animal-men won't stand a chance against me." Suddenly his knuckles began to burst into flame, but he wasn't hurt by it. "Pyrokinesis." He looked at the creatures and grinned a deadly grin, "**Flame Claw**!" He rushed towards them and burned them into a cinder!

He grinned to himself some more, "I'm the man." "**Aqua** **Shot**!" shouted a female voice from behind him. He was then hit by something that felt like a fire hose from above him! It was Water Elemental (Maylu) and Air Elemental (Sakura)!

As the two landed, he shouted at them, "What did you do that for?" Sakura pointed right behind him, a few charred blades of grass answered his question, he said, "If those burning corpses continued to burn, song with the grass, it would've could've caught the trees on fire, and then I would've burnt down the whole park!"

Will came by and stomped onto the incinerated corpses, "You need to think about the consequences before you do something, stupid!" Li sighed, "Who are you to argue? In case you didn't know, Rhea could hit us hard with more of these darn beasts!"

A strong masculine voice from nearby clearly states to him, "Not 'could', 'will'." The four rangers to be turned their heads to see a huge horde of more of these Chimera Soldiers! And leading them was a huge muscle-bound humanoid lion about seven feet high covered from head to toe in metallic black armor. He's got a huge mane of dark brown hair that goes down his back! He's got a pair of fire-red glowing eyes and fangs like swords!

(A/N: Think of him like some relative to Goldar)

Water Elemental asked him, "Who in the galaxy are you?" The heavily muscled beastman replied, "I'm Rafael Leo, captain of Lady Rhea's invasion!" Fire Elemental felt the liking of a good challenge, "This should be fun."

Rafael Leo replied, "Actually, your destructor shall not be me; it shall be him!" He pointed at a large red-colored lizard-like beastman!

With their backs turned, they began to notice that the big Rafael isn't there with his army of Chimera Soldiers anymore! They turned to face the enlarged lizard, which isn't there anymore!

Earth Elemental said to Fire Elemental, "Hey, why don't we make this interesting? If one of us catches and destroys the creature first, he or she becomes leader of the group." Accepting the challenge, Fire Elemental said, "And if I do that first, you have to respect me as one!" Earth Elemental said, "Fine!" Fire Elemental said, "Fine!" However, Air Elemental and Water Elemental said in unison, "Not fine!"

But the boys didn't bother listening, just running in opposite directions, leaving the girls behind.

Water Elemental thought of something, "How about we work together? That should convince them that they need each other as much as we may need them." Air Elemental agreed; "Sounds good, it's do it!"

Within the park's canopy, a flash of fire rushed through the air!

Fire Elemental shouted out, "Alright Lizard Lips… show yourself!" The poor teenaged fire maker was knocked down the ground by a human-sized fireball! Luckily for him, he was fireproof, but the ground isn't, so he went to putting out the fire as his target flew away.

Within the park, something was rushing under the ground, swimming through the dirt and grass!

Earth Elemental groaned, "Where are you? Come on." But his pursuit was cut off by a certain strike from under the ground, entrapping him up to his neck in dirt and pulling him to crash headfirst into a tree!

Within the park, two streams (one of wind and one of water) flew through the air!

The Water and Air Elementals noticed this and tried to kick to tame these events, their teamwork was enough to reveal what was really doing this, not the red lizard monster, but a yellow bird monster and a blue fish monster! Those two monsters retreated quickly, with the girls in pursuit, but instead of the two newfound monsters, the girl Elementals caught up with the boy Elementals.

Air Elemental asked Earth Elemental, "Will, are you alright?" Earth Elemental, feeling dazed, replied, "If you count 'alright' as 'having an excruciating headache', than I'm just perfect." Fire Elemental laughed, "Looks like Big Red bashed your head in after he buried you up to your neck."

Air Elemental stated, "We're not facing _one_ monster, we're facing _four_!" The boys asked in unison, "Four?" Water Elemental nodded, "You've been wasting our time with your dislike to each other that you didn't even bother to notice the Rafael lied to us being just one opponent. We have to work together!"

As Earth Elemental pulled himself out of the ground, "I'll go with you two, he'll be fine on his own!" Fire Elemental groans, "Man! FINE! I'LL TAKE ON ALL FIVE OF THEM! I WON'T GO BLAMING ANY OF YOU IF I COME BACK DEFEATED!"

Fire Elemental ran away from the team, as the three of them ran off opposite direction from their fiery friend!

While chasing the ground-swimming monster and the fireball lizard, Fire Elemental pants out, "Man these guys are fast as they are tough. GET BACK HERE!"

While chasing the two monsters the girls were following earlier, those two disappeared and the Rangers-to-be ran into each other abruptly.

As they each got up, Fire asked his teammates, "Where'd they go? Did you see any of them?" Water replied, "We were right behind Fish Lips and Bird Brain!" Air freaked, "We've gotta do something!" Earth pointed an accusing finger at Fire, "Just stay out of my way!"

But the accusations were broken up by the quadruple elemental attack! The four monsters (the one Will was pursuing earlier was like a green werewolf) knocked the four Elementals down to the ground! As the team looked on, the four monsters formed a circle around the heroes, preventing them to escape!

Fire pants, "These freaks are gonna make us all history if we continue to fight each other! What do you say, fellas?" Water pats his shoulder, "Let's do it, Fire!"

The team held hands in a circle, and summoned their powers of their elements; "**Fire**!" "**Earth**!" "**Air**!" "**Water**!" "**Team** **Elemental** **Tornado**!" A tornado of the enlisted elements merged together and created a massive blast of energy, blasting the monsters to bits!

As the attack technique was done, the Rangers-to-be felt absolutely grateful!

Earth sighed, "After doing that, I feel more grateful that I'm a part of this team. Even with you, Li." Fire smiled, "As the Power Rangers of the past, we should be glad of each other as teammates, regardless of how we felt about each other in the past. Where the ghosts of the past die, and the people of the present are remaining strong."

Another voice was heard, "Well, the children of the future have beware!"

The chimera teenagers turned to see Alister Fang and Rafael Leo looking down at them!

Earth Elemental looked at Alister, "Hey! You look just like Finster from 3000 years ago!" Alister Fang replied, "I am Alister Fang, Finster was my grandfather." Fire Elemental sighs, "Never thought the old alchemist would've been _that_ busy in his youth."

Alister Fang raised his hands and shouted, "Quadra Elemental Beastman, arise!"

The Power Elementals looked behind them and saw four spiritual bodies of the monsters they recently destroyed appear and merge together into a horrible dragon-like humanoid creature with feathery wings!

Fire groaned, "Now would be a good time for the Morphers, Zameron!"

As luck would have it, four bolts of light came down and struck the belt buckles, morphing them into half-crystalline and half-armored badge-like devices!

Fire asked his comrades, "Let's follow the words that come into our heads!" The others agreed!

Maylu's morphing sequence

Maylu stood in the middle of an ocean! "**Force of Water**!"

Maylu exploded into a humanoid figure of illuminating blue water! A tidal wave came crashing from behind her… as she resurfaced… her body is suited into a blue suit with white gloves and boots! A white-colored belt appeared and had her Morpher appear onto it like a belt buckle, with a holster on both sides of the belt. A gentle rain came down on her, creating a blue helmet over her head; the visor is like a V-shaped H2O compound. She positioned herself in a water-connected kata, with a beautiful rainbow above the calm sea in the background!

End sequence

Sakura's morphing sequence

Sakura stood in the calm clear blue sky! "**Purity of Air**!"

Sakura spun like a top and formed a tornado from it! Feathers of all sizes, shapes, and colors came flying from without her; as her small whirlwind died out… her body is suited into a yellow suit with white gloves and boots! A white-colored belt appeared and had her Morpher appear onto it like a belt buckle, with a holster on both sides of the belt. Small gusts of wind blew through her hair, creating a yellow helmet over her head; the visor is shaped like a bird in flight. She positioned herself in a wind-connected kata, with a flash of sunlight in the background!

End sequence

Will's morphing sequence

Will stood in the middle of a rock quarry! "**Fertility of Earth**!"

Will dissolved into a humanoid figure of brown stone! A landslide of boulders came crashing from behind him… as he resurfaced from the boulders… his body is suited into a green suit with white gloves and boots! A white-colored belt appeared and had her Morpher appear onto it like a belt buckle, with a holster on both sides of the belt. Small gusts of wind filled with fresh green leaves blew through his hair, creating a green helmet over his head; the visor is like a bear's gaping jaws. He positioned herself in an earth-based kata, with a beautiful tree growing to its fullest potential in the background!

End sequence

Li's morphing sequence

Li stood in the middle of an ocean of fire! "**Power of Fire**!"

Li exploded into a humanoid figure of red fire! Flame came erupting from around him and within… as the flames calmed down… his body is suited into a green suit with white gloves and boots! A white-colored belt appeared and had her Morpher appear onto it like a belt buckle, with a holster on both sides of the belt. A gentle shower of sparks came down on him, creating a red helmet over his head; the visor is like a pair of stern eagle eyes. He positioned herself in a fire-based kata, with a beautiful display of fireworks popping in the background!

End sequence

As the rangers gazed at the look of their suits… the Quadra Elemental Beastman monster jumped in a great distance towards them! They easily dodged it so it could probably crash onto the ground, but with the grace of the bird creature it was formed from, it landed perfectly on its feet!

The Blue Water Ranger (Maylu) says to her comrades, "Those Chimera Beasts yesterday were tough, but this guy must be the strongest hammer in the toolbox." Green Earth Ranger (Will) asks, "What does that mean?" Blue Water Ranger replied, "That this monster may be a lot stronger than those we faced recently." Red Fire Ranger (Li) sighs, "Only one thing to find out, attack head on as a team!"

Li looked at his holster checked out what kind of left hand sidearm each Ranger has, each of them have a dragon-like silvery weapon, that can be worn like brass knuckles, with a horizontal stripe indicting each individual Ranger's color (that way each Ranger will know whose is whose). Zameron's telepathic voice was heard, 'those are your Elemental Force Laser Sabers, they can each be either a laser blaster or a laser sword, the other weapons you each possess on your belts are Elemental Force Transmutant Daggers, small mystical daggers whose blades can extend into long blades, making them swords.'

Li said to his comrades, "Well, you heard Zameron. Laser Sabers out!"

Each of the four Rangers pulled out their technological sidearm weapons and began firing at the monster like crazy with beams in their individual colors! The monster shattered within an explosion from the beams!

Will grinned behind his helmet, "I like these things!" Sakura wiped her visor with her free hand, "Piece of cake."

But the creature pulled himself together again!

Will groans "Doesn't this guy ever give up?" Maylu replies, "Apparently not."

Li adjusts his Laser Saber and clicked a switch, producing a blade of red light, he looked at his teammates; "I'll deal with him, keep blasting until he's down for the count!" The others understood, "Right!"

Li charged in at the Quadra monster, which suddenly projected a red blade of light from its right claw, Li stopped to notice this! He heard laser gunfire, and remembered his teammates have been ordered to fire while he attacks!

He ducks from the blasts, while the monster blocked them with its beam blade and rebounded the blasts back to the other three Rangers! The blasts would've hit if Li hadn't blocked and rebounded them back with his own beam blade! But the laser blast tossing continues ridiculously!

Will noticed this and jokes, "Is this a battle or Laser Tag mixed in with Tennis?"

Maylu sighs, "The lasers don't work, and it's got its own laser blade." Sakura stated, "It's not just a laser, it's Ki; life energy projected into pure power! Transmutant Daggers out!"

The remaining three Rangers pull out their mystical weapons and extended them into swords! Each Transmutant Dagger has a golden colored hilt with a colored gem (each one different for each Ranger); the blades are silvery and razor sharp!

Sakura explained, "Before this battle, I was focusing on our responsibility and decided to work on Ki techniques; I thought that it could work for us." Will had to agree, "Now's a good a time as ever!"

Maylu called to Li, "Li, if you don't want to lose your head, DUCK!" Li looked and did so, leaving the monster out in the open for Sakura!

Sakura focused with her Transmutant Dagger in hand, soon she shouted out, "**Whirlwind** **Sword** **Ki** **Strike**!" She lashed out with her sword and let loose a powerful yellow-colored crescent energy attack, which sliced right through the monster, utterly destroying it!

Li saw the whole thing, "Now _that's_ an attack."

But the monster wasn't done yet; once again it pulled its shards together!

Will asked, "Why won't it stay destroyed? I mean, you finally destroyed him and then all of the suddenly, he's 'un-destroyed'!"

Li saw what the others weren't seeing, and took his own Transmutant Dagger out and stabbed a four-colored amulet the glowed around the monster's neck! Suddenly, the monster stopped moving, fell to the ground and finally blew up!

Alister Fang groaned, "OH, I'M MAD AT YOU NOW, CHILDREN! WE'RE FLEEING NOW, BUT WE'LL BE BACK!" And teleported away with his comrades!

The Rangers regrouped, Sakura sighed, "Why didn't I think of the glowing amulet firsthand?" Li said, "Let's teleport back to Zameron, he may want to see us." Maylu sighs, "I guess you're right."

In Zameron's Lunar Base, he said to the Rangers, "Congratulations on your first victory, but that was just the beginning. I'm amazed that you were able to find more of your own personal techniques. I'm sure you each have questions that doesn't concern such matter."

Li began, "Why did you select us, of all other people?" Alpha answered, "He is one of the few with the ability to see into other people's souls; despite your rivalry with each other in the past, he knew that once you are placed in danger because of Rhea's first strike yesterday, that the four of you would win with a few of the elements you're best-suited for and tricks you could think of." Gamma added in, "And your DNA is best for the DNA compounds we've personally constructed before injecting into you."

Maylu asked, "Are we going to be fighting against those with practically the same powers as us?" Beta asks, "What did you mean by that, Maylu?" Maylu said, "We've fought with mystical artifacts, laser weapons, Ki strikes, elemental powers, etc." Beta replies, "Unfortunately yes."

Zameron reassures them, "Don't worry, you'll get over your old ways and learn what your futures may bring." Will asks, "What does that mean?" Sakura explains, "That means that our condition is partially a good way for us… growing up."

Li asks, "Are there rules about using our powers?" Zameron nods, "Yes, Li, there are. You are free to try to deduct what they may be for you all." Li sighed out, "One; never use our powers for personal gain. Second; never escort into a battle unless our true enemies, such as Rhea, forces us to. Third; keep our identities a secret: no one must know we are the Power Rangers." Zameron nods, "Yes. Do you all agree with these rules?"

All the Rangers said in unison, "I accept."

Zameron spoke with pride, "You are now the Power Rangers Elemental Force."

To be continued…


End file.
